


Of Exhausted Leaders and Overworked Hyungs

by xXStarryMoonlightXx



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Again, Beomgyu and Taehyun are mentioned slightly, Cuddles, Cuteness overload, FIRST TXT FIC, Fluff, Focuses on Soobin and Yeonjun, I think?, I'm RAMBLING, Kai - Freeform, M/M, Maknae line cuddling, Nothing explicit, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, They need protection, YeonBin is romantic, Yeonbin, cuteness, i don't write smut, idk - Freeform, only cuteness, probably OOC characters, txt are babies, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXStarryMoonlightXx/pseuds/xXStarryMoonlightXx
Summary: Dance practice ends awfully late, and Soobin finds one very smol  [OVERWORKED] Choi Yeonjun asleep on the floor of the studio, passed out from exhaustion, instead of in bed where he should be at 1 in the morning.Of course, being the caring and loving boyfriend he was, he carried his other to bed, and proceeded to smother him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Of Exhausted Leaders and Overworked Hyungs

**Author's Note:**

> First TXT fic!!! I'm veryy new to the fandom (literally became a MOA two days ago) but I couldn't resist writing this fluff!!! My heart literally went uwu and was bursting as I wrote this... but eh! Leave a comment, constructive criticism, and any requests for more oneshots???? I guess...
> 
> Also, sorry if the characters are OOC. Again, I'm a newbie here!!

CLICK! With a slight flick of his wrist, Soobin turned the key and unlocked the freshly painted white door. He slipped into the dorms, the other members trailing behind him, footsteps light and inaudible on the sleek floor.. Not a single word was being uttered as they made their way towards the bathrooms to get changed and sleep.

It was already thirty minutes past midnight, and the group had finally been allowed to stop practicing their choreography and get their asses to bed. Soobin was the most exhausted out of all the members, and that was putting it mildly. He hadn’t gotten a proper rest in the past thirty-six hours, due to a sleepless night of getting down the correct vocals for their song.. The delights of having an overly packed schedule. 

Soobin grunted as he collided with the kitchen cabinet’s doors. Blearily rubbing his eyes, he set about getting a quick drink of water to quench his thirst, before proceeding to go to the bathrooms and get changed out of the sweat drenched clothes and into something more appropriate and clean.

He slipped quietly out of the bathroom, closing the door while trying to keep the noise to a low minimum. Peeking into the first bedroom, he could make out the shapes on the bed. Kai had already fallen asleep, and judging by the bump underneath the blankets next to him, Taehyun was also sound asleep. Crossing the threshold that separated the hallway and the room, he shuffled closer to the figures, and cooed at the adorable sight of not two, but three of his members cuddling together, all of them fast asleep. 

“Goodnight maknae line,” Soobin whispered. He pulled the blanket higher, covering their shoulders so they were protected against the chilly cold of the winter, and stepped back out of room. Gently shutting the door, he made his way over to the next room.

Yeonjun’s and his. 

Opening the door, Soobin furrowed his eyes. Yeonjun was nowhere to be seen. He walked closer to the bed, and switched his bedside lamp on. The golden light cast soothing shadows around room, allowing him a slightly distorted view of the plushies and clothes that lay scattered on the floor, the broom that was leaning upright in the corner, and the portable heater that they used for extra warmth (much to the chagrin of the other members, especially Kai, who complained that they were snagging the extra heat). No boyfriend in sight though.

Soobin sighed, thumping his head against the wall. He could guess exactly where Yeonjun was, and right now he knew he couldn’t leave the elder on his own. That wasn’t being a responsible leader. Stepping out of the dorms, he hurried down the stairs to the studio. Sure enough, the light was still flickering inside, and the speakers were blasting out the Japanese version of Run Away. Frowning, Soobin stepped inside, gasped in shock.

Yeonjun was lying down on the floor of the studio, still and unmoving. His face was huddled into the floor, one arm beneath his head and the other reaching above. His legs were tangled with each other, and his knees were slightly hunched up to his chest. The black hoodie he was wearing swamped his body, and he looked positively tiny in it. The only factor that reassured Soobin that Yeonjun wasn’t dead was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

“Fuck,” Soobin swore. He ran towards the older boy and immediately breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that Yeonjun was sleeping, and he hadn’t passed out from exhaustion. He grasped the silky black fabric, and slightly shook the elder.

“Hyung. Hyung, wake up.” 

“Mmmngh.” The sleeping boy shuffled around a bit, before coming to a stop.

“Junnie baby, wake up. Let’s go back to the dorms,” Soobin tried again, his voice a little louder.

“Mmm.” The elder snorted a bit, and shuffled his hand around to where Soobin was grasping at his hoodie. Unconsciously, he took ahold of the slender hand, and grasped it tightly.

“Junnie… sleep with me at the dorms?” Soobin tried again. He shook the boy in black again, and this time, Yeonjun shuffled into his hold.

“Soobinnie?” he muttered, his face now in Soobin’s clothes. 

“Yeah baby, come on.” Yeonjun just groaned, and butted his head further into Soobin. Said boy just sighed. It was hopeless, Yeonjun wouldn’t move. Quickly turning off the speakers and lights, he put one arm under Yeonjun’s head, and the other one at his knees. Grunting slightly, he picked the boy up, and stumbled to his feet.

Yeonjun was quite light despite his stature, and normally Soobin could carry him with ease. However, today, he was just mentally exhausted, and his arms trembled under the strain. 

“Binnie?” Yeonjun questioned. Soobin shushed the boy, and slipped out of the studio, making his way up to the dorms. He slipped into the dorms, the silence reminding him of the absurd time. He groaned when his eyes caught sight of the clock, the numbers glowing harshly in the darkness. One in the morning. Great.

He sighed again, and made his way into their room. Gently placing the elder on his bed, he moved to the other side of the bed, and without a moment's hesitation, he got in under the covers. Yeonjun turned around, and immediately burrowed into Soobin. 

Soobin finally allowed himself to relax. He slung an arm over the elders back, pulled him closer and entangled their legs together. Yeonjun mumbled into his neck, his small hands clenching Soobin’s clothes like a lifeline.

Soobin smiled sleepily, and softly kissed the boy's forehead. The others and himself would talk about Yeonjun overworking himself tomorrow and sit down to have a talk with him as there was no point in talking now. He allowed himself to snuggle into Yeonjuns hair, and he closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

If Soobin and Yeonjun woke up late and stumbled to breakfast holding hands, Beomgyu, Kai and Taehyun said nothing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only person who becomes a K pop band stanner by reading/writing/role-playing fan fictions out??? I guess it's my way of welcoming and introducing myself to the fandom. That's how I became an ARMY, a STAY, and now, a MOA!
> 
> Oh, LOL. o(*￣▽￣*)ブ
> 
> anyways, leave a comment, constructive criticism, and any requests for more oneshots and/or a continuation of more YeonBin fluff! I'm up to writing more!
> 
> A.N. In the CYSM MV, Yeonjun's hands are sooo SMOL, where it shows the other members agiainst the fire, with Junnie looking down on his gloved hands. Anyone else??? (⊙o⊙)


End file.
